<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plastic Rings Remake by Gruvioi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059580">Plastic Rings Remake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruvioi/pseuds/Gruvioi'>Gruvioi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexy Times, Slow Dancing, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruvioi/pseuds/Gruvioi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely the world isn’t cruel enough to take away the one thing, the one person keeping him alive.</p><p> </p><p>What happens if after nine years of being together one of them is forced to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Aka. The Semishira zombie apocalypse au remake no one really asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plastic Rings Remake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047948">Plastic Rings | Semishira</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe">NieNieDoULoveMe</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A simple life. One full of happiness and love. One with a family who would do anything for each other. But most importantly one without a zombie apocalypse. That’s all Shirabu has ever wanted, however life doesn’t always give you what you want.</p><p>Once Shirabu turned six his parents started his training. They let him choose a weapon and taught him close combat with it, though nothing to extreme. His machete, chosen so he could become just like his father, became his most prized possession. This was a simpler time for Shirabu, where he believed that despite their current situation nothing could go wrong.</p><p>When Shirabu was twelve however his home was raided by fellow survivors, drawing the attention of walkers. Shirabu’s parents sacrificing themselves in hopes that their only son could escape. Everything had been destroyed and the only things he managed to get away with was the emergency supply of food, kept for a situation such as what had just occurred and his machete.</p><p>A few days after Shirabu turned fifteen he met the Shiratorizawa survivors, a famous group of people known for there incredible skills when it came to killing walkers. They took him in and perfected his training. It wasn’t always perfect but they became his new family and Shirabu would have done anything for them to have stayed together. </p><p>Not long after Shirabu turned sixteen he fell in love. Since the first moment he saw Semi Eita he knew there was something special about him but he never realised what that was until the day Semi confessed to him.  He couldn’t help but noticed the way Semi’s ash blonde hair blew in the wind, the way their eyes would meet and he could swear Semi’s charming brown eyes would sparkle and the way Semi would smile at him, a smile so pure it was angelic.</p><p>Shirabu was eighteen when Shiratorizawa was defeated by there leader who had unfortunately been turned when he was out on a supply run. Just like his home everything was destroyed beyond recognition, the few remaining members only just being able to escape with there lives. </p><p>Then when Shirabu was twenty those remaining members decided to split up and go their separate ways. Most went to join stronger groups while Semi and Shirabu chose to stay by themselves. It wasn’t necessarily safer but they believed all they needed was each other.</p><p>The worst moment in Shirabu’s life occurred when he was twenty-four. He had never felt as much pain than in the moment that he lost the love of his life forever.</p><p>                                                                                                          -----------------------------</p><p>Shirabu is running through the aisle of the store grabbing whatever he can, socks, shirts, shoes it doesn’t matter because at times like these being picky can get you killed. He can feel the cold breeze that would swoop in through the broken windows of the store disappear as he makes his way deeper in search for food. There isn’t much on the shelves but there’s enough to last them a few weeks. After shoving his bag for a few minutes he hears a voice call out to him from a few aisles down.<br/>
“Hey Shira, guess what I found!”<br/>
Shirabu carefully makes his way over to the direction of the voice and sees Semi standing there with a small blue device in his hand and a smile on his face.<br/>
“What did you find?” Shirabu asks tilting his head to the side admiring Semi’s smile.<br/>
“An MP3. Isn’t it cool!”<br/>
“What does it do?”<br/>
“I uh.. haven’t exactly figured that out yet.”<br/>
“Well, we can figure that out when we make it home if you want. For now, come and grab more food with me.”<br/>
Winter is by far the worst for attempting to survive a zombie apocalypse. You can’t grow your own food and you can’t go hunting. Every now and then however the couple get some strawberries or grapes from the little garden they manage to maintain but that would never be enough to keep them for starving. Supply runs were the only way to survive though food was still limited and only really consisted of stale and expired canned ‘goods’. On a good day however they would find seeds so they can grow new trees and bushes in the better seasons therefore limiting their need for supply runs. Good days were rather rare.<br/>
After filling their bags with as much as they possibly could Semi and Shirabu make the walk back home. They encounter a few walkers along the way but it’s nothing they can’t handle with a singular surprise swing of a machete. As the sun starts to set though the couple pick up the pace in hopes of making it home before dark.<br/>
Once entering farm land and the danger is no more Semi lowers his weapon and intertwines his hand with Shirabu’s and the two make the rest of the journey home in comfortable silence swinging their intertwined hands in perfect harmony.  </p><p>                                                                                                          ----------------------------------</p><p>Along the golden horizon a small cottage appears all alone. It wasn’t much but it was home. The pair came across the cottage abandoned a few years ago. It was small and had vines growing around it, some even making there way inside through the cracks in the windows or walls. The cottage was situated in the middle of a field with a few solar panels and barricades around the perimeter. The solar panels gave them electricity however they always did their best not to use it as they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves.<br/>
The interior of the cottage had little furniture that was definitely not in any great condition but it would do. The pair even managed to do a little interior decorating of their own so the cottage would better suit their tastes. Interior design options however were relatively limited and really just consisted of them fixing some of the bigger holes inside the house, as well as any excessively broken furniture although they did find a nice little purple rug on a supply run once and decided to bring it with them for the living room.<br/>
As Semi opens the gate Shirabu raises his unloaded gun, which he keeps purely to appear threatening, as he looks for intruders. Once opened Semi once again grabs Shirabu’s hand and drags him inside.<br/>
They enter the living room which consisted of a singular black couch and a matching coffee table on top of a purple rug as well as a small dining table and three chairs. There were four chairs but they had to improvise considering the table was originally missing a leg. The lack of furniture made it feel very spacey in comparison to other rooms but never in a way that made you feel lonely. The couple always felt safe in the security of their home because they always had each other.<br/>
“Hi house. I missed you.” Shirabu says as he flops down onto the small black couch in their living room.<br/>
“Come help me put the stuff away!” Semi yells from the kitchen.<br/>
“Ok, be there in a second!”<br/>
Shirabu goes to move off the couch when he hears Semi humming and instead chooses to close his eyes and focus on the tune, only realizing how much time has passed when Semi kisses him on the forehead.<br/>
“Come on, you’ve had your second and I’m already almost done.” Semi says pouting making it hard for Shirabu to focus, for how can he when his boyfriend is just so cute.<br/>
Semi gives up on trying to make his boyfriend move with words and takes his hand dragging him into the kitchen to help put the rest of the supplies away.<br/>
“Oh, you really are almost done.”<br/>
Semi just nods and continues packing away.<br/>
The kitchen was small, barely big enough for the two of them to walk around comfortably in but they didn’t exactly need the room. There wasn’t much variety when it came to food and cooking so the kitchen was more of just a storage room. A few of the cupboard doors were loose and hanging too but most of the extreme damage the couple were able to fix with tools they had found on a supply run.</p><p>                                                                                                               ----------------------------------</p><p>After unpacking the two made their way to their shared bedroom, which consisted of a singular queen-sized bed and an old black furniture set consisting of draws and a bedside table. As they were getting changed into more comfortable clothes Semi approached Shirabu from behind and hugged him, resting his head on top of Shirabu’s.<br/>
“What’s up?” Shirabu questions<br/>
“Just wanted to hug you.” Semi says smirking.<br/>
Shirabu has never been happier that Semi can’t see his face as he can feel his body heating up, blush evident. He turns around in Semi’s grasp and wraps his own arms around Semi’s waist. They stay in comfortable silence until Semi places a finger under Shirabu’s chin and lifts his face so there are staring into each other’s eyes.<br/>
“You’re so beautiful.” Semi says before bringing his face down and connecting his lips with Shirabu’s.<br/>
Their kiss was slow and soft both of them in no rush and just enjoying the moment. It lasts for about a minute and Semi can feel Shirabu’s hands reach under his shirt and start travelling up his back.<br/>
“Feeling adventurous, are we?” Semi says giggling and once again smirking at Shirabu who could no longer hide his blushing face.<br/>
“Well, you started it by kissing me.” Shirabu responds grumpily.<br/>
“That I did.”<br/>
Before Shirabu could respond again Semi took of his shirt and picked Shirabu up sitting down on the edge of the bed. As they started kissing, this time with more passion and desire than the last, Shirabu started grinding his hips against Semi’s causing a small moan to escape his lips.<br/>
“You wanna?” Semi asks placing Shirabu down on the bed and crawling on top of him.<br/>
Shirabu doesn’t say anything, instead bringing his attention from Semi’s abs to grabbing behind Semi’s neck and bringing him into another kiss, gradually moving one of his hands from behind Semi’s neck to his hair, lightly tugging it making Semi hum against his lips. Lasting not much longer than there first kiss Semi then starts kissing and biting down Shirabu’s neck and chest leaving hickeys wherever he can, not feeling satisfied until his boyfriend was covered.<br/>
He eventually reaches the waist band of Shirabu’s pants giving him a look to once again make sure Shirabu wanted to proceed. He earnt a nod from the smaller male and with that proceeded to pull down Shirabu’s pants as well as taking his own off so they were both now fully naked.<br/>
Semi wrapped his hand around Shirabu’s phallus and slowly started stroking it, occasionally dragging his thumb over the head, as he made his way back up to kiss him once again. He felt Shirabu’s hips lift at the sudden touch and decided to stroke him a little faster. Later breaking their kiss and removing his hand, opting to flip Shirabu so he was on his stomach, Shirabu practically squeaking in surprise. He started placing light kisses down Shirabu’s spine before reaching his ass and lightly licking at his entrance.<br/>
“Ah!” Shirabu yelped, curling his fingers into the sheets.<br/>
“Open your mouth.” Semi said softly.<br/>
Shirabu did and Semi stuck two fingers into his boyfriend’s mouth for him to suck on, Shirabu swirling his tongue around them. He then flipped Shirabu back onto his back so he could see his face as he brought his hand down to his entrance and pressed lightly before pushing one finger in. Semi noticed Shirabu biting his lip and looking away as he whimpered.<br/>
“Hey Shira, look at me. I wanna see your pretty face ok.”<br/>
Shirabu complied and brought his gaze back to Semi who stuck a second finger in earning another moan from Shirabu. He slowly started moving his fingers letting Shirabu adjust. It was tight and every thrust caused Shirabu to moan.<br/>
“Semi I- I need-”<br/>
“I know.” Semi responds smile turning to a smirk as he looks at the mess he’s already made of his boyfriend. “Just a little longer.”<br/>
Semi started curling his fingers against Shirabu’s prostate as Shirabu squirmed with pleasure, after a while withdrawing his fingers and lining their hips up. He entered Shirabu slowly stopping halfway giving his boyfriend time to adjust.<br/>
“Do- Don’t stop.” Shirabu breathed and with that confirmation Semi slid all the way in.<br/>
Shirabu moaned so loud that if they were out on a supply run, they definitely would have attracted walkers.<br/>
Semi started to thrust continuously, gradually increasing in pace. He could see Shirabu’s eyes roll back in pleasure as he tightened his grip on Semi’s back so much so that his nails pierced the skin. Grunting as he started thrusting harder into Shirabu, Semi felt himself almost at his limit and he could tell that Shirabu was almost at his too just by looking at him.<br/>
After a few more thrusts Shirabu came over his stomach Semi not long after coming while still inside Shirabu.<br/>
Semi flops down on the bed beside Shirabu both of them panting uncontrollably. They stay like that for a little while before Semi manages to convince Shirabu to get up so they can clean themselves off, before returning to the bed all cleaned up Semi wraping his arms around Shirabu’s waist and pulling him in close enough so that Shirabu’s back is touching his chest. The last thing Shirabu remembers before falling asleep being the sound of Semi humming.</p><p>                                                                                                       ----------------------------------</p><p>Around two days later in the early morning Shirabu and Semi hear a bang coming from the direction of the kitchen.<br/>
“Raiders?” Semi questions.<br/>
“Most likely.” Shirabu says in a whisper.<br/>
They both roll out of bed grabbing their machetes in preparation of a worst-case scenario. Peering around the corner they see a singular survivor going through the cupboards.<br/>
“Tendo?” Shirabu asks.<br/>
The man turns around revealing a tired pair of dark red eyes almost completely covered by his messy red hair.<br/>
“Shirabu? Semi?” The man responds before falling onto his knees and then passing out.<br/>
“Semi help me move him to the couch.”<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
They successfully move an unconscious Tendo onto their couch. It wasn’t as hard as they thought it would be for at this point Tendo was almost pure skin and bones.<br/>
“We need to check if he’s been bitten.”<br/>
“Oh, how logical and prepared you are~” Semi says praising his boyfriend.<br/>
“Now isn’t the time Semi.” Shirabu almost screams in panic.<br/>
After checking Tendo’s body for bite marks they deem him clean, making Shirabu let out a breath of relief as they head over to the dining table to discuss their next move.<br/>
“What happened to him?” Shirabu asks.<br/>
“You know the loss of Ushijima hit him harder than anyone, he was Tendo’s boyfriend.”<br/>
“I know that but it’s been six years. I- I thought things were meant to get better with time.” Shirabu mentions, lowering his voice with every word.<br/>
“I don’t believe that’s always the case.” Semi says as he pulls Shirabu onto his lap for a hug once he saw how sad his boyfriend looked.<br/>
Life is supposedly simple. Someday just like everyone else you will die. Semi knew this and Shirabu knew it too he just wasn’t willing to accept it. That someday you will leave your loved ones behind. Leave them with nothing but pain and sorrow but it’s something that can’t be helped. It’s reality.<br/>
“How long do you reckon he will be asleep for?” Shirabu asks head nuzzled against Semi’s chest.<br/>
“Hopefully a few more hours. He looked exhausted and I think he deserves a rest... Why we wait do you wanna help me sort out breakfast.”<br/>
“You mean pick which expired can to eat from this morning? Sure, I’d be delighted.” Shirabu’s says eyes rolling back sarcastically.<br/>
“Why how helpful you are.” Semi says in a sing song voice as he lifts Shirabu off his lap and takes his hand leading him towards the kitchen.<br/>
When they reach the kitchen, they both stare at the floor in shock. There were cans scattered everywhere and one of the bottom cupboards was more broken than it used to be.<br/>
“Looks like we’ve got some cleaning up to do.” Semi says almost apologetically.<br/>
“I’ll go get the tools.” Shirabu says pecking Semi’s cheek before leaving the kitchen.<br/>
He returns to see Semi sitting on the floor just staring at the food.<br/>
“Eita, are you ok?”<br/>
“Huh. Oh yeah, I’m fine… Just lost in thought.”<br/>
“About Tendo right?”<br/>
“Yeah, I just… I just want to know what happened to him the past six years and why he was so desperate and exhausted.”<br/>
“I do too, but you were right, we can’t worry about that now. One because he’s asleep and two because we have a kitchen to clean.”<br/>
“Yeah, your right.”<br/>
“I’m always right so stop staring at the food and start putting it away so we can fix the cupboard.”<br/>
And that’s what they did for the next hour before deciding to treat themselves with some expired spaghetti, which isn’t as bad as it sounds. Of course, non-expired spaghetti would taste way better but that wasn’t an option.<br/>
They decided to spend the rest of the day tending to the garden. Even though it was winter they tried their best to keep the garden at an adequate level for the next growing season. It was a lot of hard work which became much harder when every half hour or so one of them went to go and check on Tendo but Shirabu didn’t mind as he could hear Semi humming away happily as they gardened making all his problems drift away.<br/>
Once it reached about five o’clock, judging by the suns position in the sky, they both decided to head inside for the rest of the afternoon only to see a red headed man awake on their couch.<br/>
“Tendo…” Shirabu asks approaching quietly, “are you ok?”<br/>
“What do you remember?” Semi chimes in.<br/>
“Not a lot.” The man says dazed.<br/>
“Ok how about you tell us the last thing you remember?”<br/>
“Ok, well uh I think I was with Ushijima.”<br/>
“Tendo I’m sorry bu-“<br/>
“No! I was alone, all alone… an- and there were so many walkers” He started mumbling “So many walkers.”<br/>
Semi reaches out to touch Tendo’s shoulder in comfort but the red headed male flinches and backs away.<br/>
“I- I’m sorry Semi Semi.”<br/>
“It’s ok Tendo.” Semi says concern in evident on his face. “Can you look at me? See Shirabu and I are real and we are going to help you.”<br/>
“I know that.”<br/>
“Ok so can I sit beside you then?”<br/>
“S-sure.”<br/>
Semi is now sitting next to Tendo on the couch with an arm around his shoulder to comfort him while Shirabu decides to sit on the coffee table.<br/>
“Hey Tendo.” Shirabu says, giving him a genuine smile.<br/>
Shirabu had always looked up to Tendo in a way. The boy had always radiated confidence and was always so positive even when the world seemed against him. That’s why it hurt Shirabu so much to see him like this. To see someone so strong look so fragile and weak.<br/>
“Can you tell us what happened to you Tendo?”<br/>
“Yeah, I- I can do that.” He says hands fidgeting in his lap. “I guess the two years we spent together after I lost Ushijima were alright. I mean o- obviously I was devasted, Ushijima is the love of my life but I wasn’t alone.”<br/>
Semi tightens his grip around Tendo’s shoulder.<br/>
“Then the rest of us split up too and I joined a new group for about a year or so, so I want alone then either, b- but then they were defeated too and I was left all alone.”<br/>
Tendo’s eyes started to tear up making the couple panic but he assured them he was fine and continued.<br/>
“I couldn’t find anyone, not a single other survivor and when you’re all alone there’s no one to- to talk to, no one to distract you from your problems. I realised that I was never over losing Ushijima and that starting affecting me. I couldn’t stop crying for the next week or so.”<br/>
Shirabu places his hands over Tendo’s fidgeting ones in an attempt to calm him down which appears to work as he watches Tendo take a deep breath.<br/>
“I didn’t have anywhere to go so I just sort of wondered around for months trying my best to get by. It was ok but then I started seeing scenes from that day in my dreams. I could see it so clearly and it scared me. I wanted to forget it all so I limited how much I slept, but that didn’t help. I started seeing Ushijima everywhere, like he was following me but I knew, I knew it couldn’t be him. The walkers got him and I will never see him again but for some reason he was with me. Then one day he vanished and I couldn’t take it anymore, I had lost him a second time.”<br/>
Shirabu tightens his grip on Tendo’s hand hoping to again bring him comfort.<br/>
“It was a few days later when I was attacked by walkers, there was so many of them and I honestly couldn’t tell you how I got out of there alive or anything else after that as the next thing I remember is waking up on your coach.”<br/>
“I’m so sorry Tendo. You don’t deserve any of that.”<br/>
Suddenly Tendo burst into tears followed by Shirabu. As cold and emotionless as he seemed Shirabu felt others pain deeply and Tendo was in so much pain. Both boys couldn’t believe how much their friend went through alone and made a silent agreement to help him however they could.<br/>
Once they both calmed down Semi realised that Tendo was once again asleep this time leaning on his shoulder.<br/>
“I think I’ll move him into the spare bedroom.”<br/>
“Yeah, that sounds good, he shouldn’t panic when he wakes up now and a bed will be better for him.”<br/>
A few hours later after dinner Semi was looking around for Shirabu only to find him sitting in the spare bedroom staring at Tendo.<br/>
“Shira there’s nothing we could have done.” He says approaching his boyfriend and draping his hands over his shoulders and placing his head on top of Shirabu’s.<br/>
“I know but I can’t help but think... What if we stayed together? Would this still have happened. Look at him Semi.” Shirabu starts raising his voice. “He’s broken and you know it. I- I just wish I could have helped him.”<br/>
“Shira its ok. Tendo went through a lot and we can’t change that, however he’s here with us now and all we can do is help him with his present and future.”<br/>
Semi heard a sniffle from his boyfriend and lent down to give him a kiss on his neck.<br/>
“I will do whatever it takes to help him.”<br/>
“I know you will but for now he’s sleeping again and you should be too so how about you come join me for cuddles in our bed.”<br/>
Shirabu gave Tendo one last glance before gazing into his boyfriend’s soft brown eyes.<br/>
“Only if you hum for me.”<br/>
“Of course, only for you.”<br/>
With that they went to their room and changed before getting into bed Shirabu pressed in Semi’s chest as the bigger boy started humming.<br/>
The next morning Shirabu woke to Semi and Tendo talking in the living room.<br/>
“No, no I don’t want to inconvenience you both.”<br/>
“Tendo please, it would mean a lot to Shira.”<br/>
“No, you’ve already done enough for me and besides I’ll be fine. I’ve been on my own before.”<br/>
“Tendo please stay.” Shirabu pleads as he walks into the room rubbing his eyes.<br/>
“I- are you sure its ok?”<br/>
“Of course.” Both boys respond in perfect unison.<br/>
“Ok then, but I wanna be helpful. I’m happy to do any job.”<br/>
“Right now, and for the next few days your job is to rest. You are far to skinny and judging by your story and the bags under your eyes you need more sleep.” Semi says pushing Tendo towards the couch.<br/>
“But-“<br/>
“No buts. Its only for a few days then you are more than welcome to help us out.”<br/>
“Fine.” Tendo says.  </p><p>                                                                                                      ----------------------------------</p><p>The next few days flew by or at least they did for Tendo as he spent a lot of the time sleeping. The nightmares seemed to of disappeared which made all three of them very happy none more than Tendo though. Before he knew it the couple had let him help out around the house whether it was in the garden or just picking what to eat for the day. Tendo was thrilled to have some company but he couldn’t help but feel like he was getting in the way. He knew Semi and Shirabu were dating and he felt like he was taking away from the time they have to be alone together.<br/>
“Tendo?” Shirabu asks.<br/>
“Hmm?” He says shaking his head.<br/>
“You looked really deep in thought. All good?”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m ok Shiraboo.” Tendo said teasingly.<br/>
“Well Semi and I have estimated that we will have to go on a supply run in about two weeks and we aren’t forcing you at all but we wanted to ask you whether you wanted to come or not.”<br/>
“Of course! I said I wanted to be helpful, and that is the most helpful I could possibly be.”<br/>
“Sounds good then.” Shirabu says smiling before leaving Tendo alone with his thoughts again.<br/>
Two weeks. Two weeks to get my life together, he thought.</p><p>                                                                                                        ----------------------------------</p><p>Those two weeks went by too fast for anyone’s liking as it was the last two weeks that Tendo would be staying with Semi and Shirabu however they just didn’t know it yet.<br/>
They headed out weapons in hand, Tendo with one of Semi’s spare machetes. They ran through the streets but the trio couldn’t help but notice that something was off. Usually, they would see at least one walker even if they didn’t engage but there were none, no walkers the whole journey.<br/>
Once they reached the shopping centre, they split up like they normally did except Shirabu took Tendo with him in hopes of protecting him. He knew Tendo was very capable but if something happened, he would never be able to forgive himself.<br/>
They start shoving stuff in their bags, whatever they could find. After about five minutes however they can hear shuffling across the floor.<br/>
“Shirabu do you hear that?”<br/>
“Yeah, I do… We have to stay calm ok.”<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
As much as he wanted to be though Shirabu was not calm. The shuffling was coming from all directions meaning they were surrounded and if they were what about Semi. At least Shirabu had Tendo, Semi had no one and as capable as he was stealth was Semi’s specialty not close combat.<br/>
“We are surround so I think the best thing to do it to meet them otherwise it will be to crowded in the aisle to fight properly.”<br/>
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll go left, you go right.”<br/>
They both reach each end of the aisle and turn back to each other but Shirabu is met with a frightened face before he hears a growl.<br/>
“Shira-“<br/>
“I’ve got this worry about yourself!” He says ducking as he turns around to swing his machete without a second glance.<br/>
He slices the walker’s legs making it fall to the ground but that’s not the end. Approaching from the left are three more walkers and further away on the right there’s another four. He slices the walkers head off to kill it before deciding on his next move.<br/>
“Crap.”<br/>
Shirabu heads towards the three walkers closest to him so there’s a greater distance between him and the other four. He swings at the first only to miss. The first walker charges and Shirabu is only just able to get out the way however now he’s even more surrounded than before.<br/>
The first walker charges again but this time as Shirabu dodges he is able to take the walkers head off. This seemed to anger the other two walkers as they were now growling.<br/>
Shirabu had come out of situations way worse than this yet somehow, he’s never been so worried about not making it out of something alive. More importantly if Semi would come out of it alive. He still had no idea where his boyfriend was and if he was dealing with a similar number of walkers or more. Semi could be completely fine but the anxiety of not knowing was really getting to Shirabu.<br/>
He swung again at the two walkers taking of the second one’s right arm. He dodged once more before swinging again this time taking off the third walker’s head with ease.  The second however just kept coming. Shirabu managed to take off the walkers left leg but it was still persisting. This state put it at a disadvantage though and Shirabu could easily slice its head off.<br/>
Just four more.<br/>
The group of four walkers was a lot closer than Shirabu had anticipated and once again barely escaped being scratched but as he dodged the first walker another lunged at him and brought him to the ground. He managed to flip the walker to be underneath him and stabbed it in the chest. Before getting back up however he flipped an approaching walker over his shoulder and stabbed that one too.<br/>
Just two more.<br/>
The two remaining walkers looked at each other as if they had a plan but that couldn’t be possible Shirabu thought… Right? He ignored his thoughts and continued to focus on the fight. It was pretty simple now that there was only three of them, especially seems as the walkers didn’t have a plan cause all they did was charge leaving themselves open for Shirabu to slash twice and take both their heads off.<br/>
“That was almost fun.”<br/>
“Ahhhh!”<br/>
“That’s Tendo!”<br/>
Shirabu sprinted to where he last saw Tendo only to find him a few aisles down on the ground staring at a singular walker. There were bodies everywhere, Tendo had killed them all but for some reason he was just sitting there with glossy eyes.<br/>
Shirabu looked up at the walkers to examine the situation.<br/>
“Ushijima?”<br/>
The walker was none other than Tendo’s boyfriend, the walker who was able to single handily take down Shiratorizawa.<br/>
“I- I can’t kill him Shirabu. I can’t do it.”<br/>
“Tendo listen to me carefully ok. That’s not Ushijima it stopped being Ushijima since it was bitten. This is a walker like any other and if you don’t kill it, it will kill you.”<br/>
“I would rather die.”<br/>
“Tendo you aren’t thinking rationally.”<br/>
“Yes, I am!”<br/>
Shirabu ran forward swinging at Ushijima who was reaching for Tendo. He managed to cut off parts of its fingers on the right hand before kicking it back about a metre.<br/>
“Tendo I know its selfish but I want you to live. I can’t lose you too.”<br/>
Tendo looks at Shirabu only to see his eyes shining with determination and love.<br/>
“Please Tendo.”<br/>
“I still can’t do it… but I will help you do it.”<br/>
“Thank you.”<br/>
Together they approached the dazed Ushijima who had definitely never been kicked before let alone had his fingers sliced by a machete. Tendo slices at it and Ushijima stares at him in confusion. This catches Tendo off guard and before he knows it Shirabu is tackling him onto the ground to avoid being scratched.<br/>
“S- sorry. It won’t happen again.”<br/>
“It ok. Just remember I’m here.”<br/>
They get up and step away from Ushijima in order to make a better attack but before they can Semi appears behind them.<br/>
“Are you both ok?”<br/>
“Fine for now.” They both say turning their heads to face him.<br/>
When they turn back however Ushijima is gone, the only trace that he was ever there being his fingers Shirabu had cut off earlier.<br/>
“So, you’re saying you saw Ushijima, Semi said shocked as he got into bed next to his boyfriend.”<br/>
“Yes. Now shush I think it really did a number on Tendo and I’m sure he doesn’t want to hear about it anymore.”<br/>
“Yeah, ok that’s fair.”<br/>
“It really was strange though.” Shirabu mumbles before falling asleep. “It was almost like he was never there to begin with.”<br/>
The next morning Semi and Shirabu woke up to a letter on their dining table.<br/>
Dear Semi Semi and Shiraboo<br/>
I’m sorry for any trouble I caused you. I know you say it was no problem but I felt like I was interrupting your quality time. It may seem silly but you never know how much time you will have together and I want you both to live with no regrets. I don’t want you to think I made an irrational decision either because I really did think about this and I had been for a while.<br/>
Please don’t worry about me as I know I will be fine with the knowledge that my two best friends are happy and that they will always be here for me if I need. Also, I hope you don’t mind but I took a few of the supplies with me for my journey.<br/>
See you soon, Tendo<br/>
“He’s really gone?” Shirabu says falling into his boyfriend’s arms with glossy eyes.<br/>
“It’s gonna be ok Shira, we will see him again.” Semi said sounding so confident Shirabu almost believed it.</p><p>                                                                                                              ----------------------------------</p><p>A month and a half later and their supplies had run out again though Shirabu had forgotten as Winter brings immense cold and snow, making already cold nights colder and messing with his sleep schedule.<br/>
“Stupid cold” Shirabu mumbles as he gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen. “I’m going to make some nice hot tea.” Before he arrives at the kitchen however, he can hear Semi humming again and maybe just maybe he doesn’t hate the cold so much anymore.<br/>
He grabs two cups from the cupboard quietly asking himself “I should make one for Semi, right? Yeah. Yeah, I will.” Starting the fire however has always been hard for him. Shirabu is very skilled at anything related to close combat however he draws the line at starting a fire with two rocks. After a few attempts though he successfully makes a small fire and places the broken kettle on top of the flames so the water can boil. He picked a couple leaves off the plant on the bench and placed them in the now boiling water. As the tea brewed, he sliced two strawberries into small pieces and placed them in the mugs the tea following not long after.<br/>
Shirabu made his way into the living room, a cup in each hand, spotting Semi sitting on the couch staring down at the broken guitar in his lap. When Semi notices Shirabu’s arrival he can’t help but smile as he moves across the couch, making room for his boyfriend. Shirabu sits and leans his head on Semi shoulder, handing him one of the mugs as Semi wraps his free arm around Shirabu’s waist.<br/>
“Can you play anything yet?”<br/>
“Not yet, though I did get the MP3 working.” Semi says excitedly as he pulls the small blue device out of his bag.<br/>
“What does that have to do with me asking you if you can play yet?” Shirabu asks tilting his head up to face Semi.<br/>
“It plays music, however a lot of it is classical.” He says pressing the button with a triangle on it which Shirabu can only assume is the play button.<br/>
“Let’s dance” Semi says as he places both mugs on the coffee table and grabs Shirabu’s hand pulling him up.<br/>
“I don’t know” Shirabu says pouting.<br/>
“Come on just put your hands around my neck and sway.”<br/>
“Well, that’s boring.”<br/>
“We can add our own twists too it.” Semi says cheekily placing a soft kiss on Shirabu’s forehead.<br/>
The couple dance for what feel like an eternity, adding spins and dips where they pleased. The rest of the night full of bad dancing and stolen kisses bringing them so much joy they forgot their troubles. There were no more disasters and no more walkers just two boys dancing and in love.<br/>
“What do you reckon life would be like if there was no apocalypse.” Shirabu practically blurts out as he hugs Semi tighter. “Do you think we would still be like this. Dancing together late at night.” Shirabu gives a sad laugh “We might not have even met.”<br/>
“Well, that’s stupid, because I know I would have met you somehow.” Semi says laughing more cheerfully. “I probably would have had the biggest crush on you and we would have gone out on heaps of dates. Who knows, maybe we would have gotten married.”<br/>
“That sounds really sweet.” Shirabu says as he closes his eyes imaging what their wedding would have looked like.<br/>
Shirabu liked the idea of a simple beach wedding. He’s never actually been to the beach but photos in books make it look absolutely beautiful.<br/>
“What’s to say we won’t get married in this life.” Semi says quizzically.<br/>
“Ha. Oh please.” Shirabu laughs sarcastically while rolling his eyes.<br/>
“I’m serious” Semi says as he looks Shirabu in the eyes. Shirabu doesn’t think he’s ever seen Semi so convinced of something. “Shirabu Kenjiro I promise I will marry you before we die.”<br/>
Semi brings he face closer to Shirabu’s giving him a small peck on the lips.<br/>
“Seriously though do you think there are lifetimes where we never met.”<br/>
“I don’t know but one thing I do know is that I’d take this life with you over any where we never meet.”<br/>
“Ah yes the thrill of constant danger.”<br/>
“And they joy of having you here with me every step of the way.”<br/>
“How the hell are you so smooth.” Shirabu whines lighting hitting his boyfriend’s chest.<br/>
“Come on we need to get some rest. Its supply run day tomorrow.”<br/>
“Ugh I hate supply run day.” Shirabu groans<br/>
“Don’t hate on it too much. Who knows? We could find something totally amazing.” Semi says as his eyes light up. “We could find a horse.”<br/>
Horses are of good value during times like this. They’re fast, ridable and don’t require fuel.  Ideal for an apocalypse. Most importantly to Shirabu though having a horse would make Semi happy and he would do anything to see Semi smile.<br/>
“I want to find a dog.”<br/>
Shirabu once read a book with all kinds of different breeds of dog, with Semi coming to the conclusion that Shirabu quite resembled a chihuahua.<br/>
“And one day we will find one.” Semi says taking Shirabu’s hand and guiding him into the bedroom. “We will live in our dream home with a little chihuahua and a horse.”<br/>
Shirabu smiles at the thought. A place of their own, where they can live with no worries has always been there goal. It would be a place just for them.</p><p>                                                                                                        ----------------------------------</p><p>The next day Semi and Shirabu were running through the streets, trying to avoid stopping as much as possible. When they reached their destination there was no sign of walkers so they retract their weapons and split up, stuffing as much as they can into their bags. The store still had a lot on the shelves, which was rather rare, so without looking at the labels Shirabu shoves whatever he could into his bag. This would probably last them about a month, possibly two with what Semi can fit in his bag.<br/>
Shirabu stops when he reaches a medicine cabinet to have a look when Semi peeks around the corner.<br/>
“Look what I found.” Semi says opening his bag to show a broken radio and some tools. “If we can fix this, we can probably find other survivors.<br/>
“That’s nice. Do you think we need splints? They have heaps.”<br/>
“Just grab some. We don’t know what the future holds.”<br/>
Shirabu nods as he shoves some into his bag. Once his bag is full and he’s sure he’s got everything they will need for the next couple of months Shirabu goes to find Semi. He’s walking through the aisles carefully as he hears a small bang.<br/>
“Eita. Is that you?” He whispers.<br/>
No response.<br/>
Shirabu goes to peak around the corner as a hand grabs him and pulls him back.<br/>
“Two walkers, another a few aisles down.” Semi whispers as Shirabu pulls out his machete.<br/>
“I’ll take the two, you take the further one and any others you see.”<br/>
Semi nods before disappearing between the aisles. This was the best plan to guarantee success. Shirabu was very skilled when It came to close combat being able to take on up to five walkers at once while Semi had a quicker and stealthier approach which is helpful when they are on the run and there’s a few walkers up ahead.<br/>
Shirabu takes out the first walker easily, taking its head straight off with one swing of his machete. The second walker is another story. Shirabu backs away as the walker almost scratches his arm. He then swings his machete down taking off the walkers left arm though as he tries to regain his footing a fragment of metal cuts into his right leg causing Shirabu to trip and drop his machete. If he hadn’t tripped the cut would have been nothing but now, he was on the floor bleeding out with no defence as a walker lunged at him. He wants to call Semi but decides against it as there’s too high a risk of attracting more walkers to the shop. The walker lunged and is now on top of him baring its teeth as Shirabu struggles to hold it back and avoid getting bitten.<br/>
“Kenji look out.” A voice from behind the walker says only seconds before the walkers now dead body falls to the ground beside Shirabu.<br/>
“Stupid metal.” Shirabu grumbles looking down at his leg which is still bleeding profusely.<br/>
Semi looks at Shirabu with concern as he grabs the splint and some gauze out of Shirabu’s bag. Shirabu winces as Semi wraps his leg and fastens the splint with the gauze.<br/>
“Can you stand?” Semi asks extending a hand to his boyfriend to help him up.<br/>
“Yeah.” Shirabu says as he takes Semi’s hand but the pain causes him to lose balance and he falls into Semi’s chest. “No. I can’t.”<br/>
“Eita-“<br/>
“Get on my back.”<br/>
Shirabu blinks for a few seconds registering what Semi just said to him.<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“I’ll carry you back home.”<br/>
“You can’t possibly carry me and your bag.”<br/>
“That’s why I’m leaving my bag here.”<br/>
“No! The stuff in your bag is important”<br/>
“And so are you.”<br/>
“Eita please, I’d just wear you dow-”<br/>
“So, we better get going before the sun sets then huh.” Semi says wasting no time as he pulls a slightly struggling Shirabu onto his back.<br/>
“Grab the bag with the radio.”<br/>
Shirabu does so quickly and they set off to home, Shirabu feeling useless as he clings to Semi.<br/>
“I’m sorry.” Shirabu mutters, shoving his face into the crook of Semi’s neck.<br/>
“Don’t be. Accidents happen.” Semi says, concern evident in his tone. “Just be happy you didn’t get bitten.”<br/>
“I am glad.” Shirabu says after placing a light kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. “Very glad.”<br/>
Once they reach home Semi places his boyfriend on the couch, noticing how the blood has now soaked the bandages on Shirabu’s leg.<br/>
“I’ll go get more bandages and stuff to treat your leg.” Semi says as he makes his way into the kitchen with the bag, they managed to bring home with them.<br/>
He returns five minutes later with their homemade first aid box and sits on the coffee table facing Shirabu. He starts examining his boyfriend’s leg, paying attention to Shirabu’s face for any signs of extreme pain.<br/>
“It doesn’t look like you will need stitches.”<br/>
Shirabu lets out a breath of relief. He hates needles, the idea of anything piercing through his skin just doesn’t appeal to him.<br/>
It took a while but Semi managed to stop the bleeding and treated the wound properly, or as properly as you could get in times like these. He then wrapped Shirabu’s leg with the new bandages and kissed Shirabu’s cheek feeling accomplished.<br/>
“Try not to walk on it for a while ok.” Semi says plopping down on the couch next to Shirabu. “I can carry you wherever you need to go around the house.”<br/>
“I’ll be fine Eita, really.” Shirabu responds rolling his eyes. “I appreciate it but I’m twenty-four not four.”<br/>
“I know, I just wanna take care of my boyfriend.”</p><p>                                                                                                          ----------------------------------</p><p>A few days later Semi is changing the bandages on Shirabu’s leg for the first time.<br/>
“Semi seriously I’m fine.” Shirabu whines.<br/>
“Wow... Did you really just look me in the eye and lie to me?” Semi gasps, clutching at his heart.<br/>
“I am not lying to you.”<br/>
“Shira I can see the pain in your eyes every time you try to walk.”<br/>
Shirabu notices the change in Semi’s tone<br/>
“I-“<br/>
“I know I know your not four but I want to take care of you, I want you to get better and rushing is only going to make it worse.”<br/>
Shirabu hangs his head. He understands where Semi is coming from but he can’t help but feel useless, like Semi would be better of without him. Then, as if on cue Semi grabs Shirabu’s hands and speaks again.<br/>
“I’m here to support you Shira, the same way you do for me. I know you feel useless right now but taking care of you makes me happy.”<br/>
Shirabu practically throws himself on Semi, just wanting to embrace him, with a shocked Semi returning the hug a few seconds later. He can hear sniffles and feel Shirabu’s hands gripping at the ends of his shirt, not wanting to let go causing Semi to panic a little.<br/>
“Shira, are you ok?” He asks tightening his embrace.<br/>
“F-fine.”<br/>
“Ok then.”<br/>
Semi knew Shirabu wasn’t really fine but he also knew not to press for information and that what Shirabu needed at this moment was just to be held. After about ten minutes Shirabu loosened his hold on Semi’s shirt and backed away a little.<br/>
“Thank you.” He said, slight smile evident on his face.<br/>
“Will you let me finish cleaning your wound now.”<br/>
“Yeah.” He said leaning to kiss Semi’s cheek. “You can.”</p><p>                                                                                                    ----------------------------------</p><p>It’s now been two weeks since their last supply run and Shirabu can walk comfortably on his own again. It’s a real relief for the both of them as Shirabu feels like less of a burden and Semi can see his boyfriends genuine smile has returned.<br/>
“Would you like some tea?” Shirabu asks hoping to feel useful again.<br/>
“Sure, but then I want to show you something.”<br/>
“Ok I’ll be back quick as I can.”<br/>
“Do you need me to start the fire?” Semi asks giggling.<br/>
“I’ll be perfectly fine.” Shirabu responds, rolling his eyes.<br/>
“I know.” Semi says, huge smile present on his face as he watches his boyfriend make his way into the kitchen.<br/>
Once Shirabu is gone Semi makes his way into the bedroom to get the broken guitar he’s been practicing with then returning to sit on the couch, guitar in his lap. Not long after Shirabu walks into their lounge room to see Semi strumming the guitar.<br/>
“Did you learn how to play?”<br/>
“Only one song. I don’t know the theory or anything behind it though and the guitar is broken so it doesn’t sound that great but-“<br/>
“If it’s you playing, I know it will be amazing.”<br/>
Semi lowers his head in slight embarrassment.<br/>
“I actually wrote the song.” He says in an almost whisper as he lifts his head to see a shocked Shirabu. “For you.”<br/>
Shirabu’s cheeks flush red and he can’t help but smile at the gesture even if he hasn’t heard the song yet.<br/>
“It’s not finished yet either but I got impatient.” Semi says chuckling before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. “Here It goes.”<br/>
“Oh no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see.. what’s really on the inside? All your insecurities. All the dirty laundry. Never made me blink one time.”<br/>
Shirabu is now blushing uncontrollably due to a mixture of embarrassment and love for his boyfriend.<br/>
“Unconditional, unconditionally. I will love you unconditionally. There is no fear now. Let go and just be free. I will love you unconditionally.”<br/>
Shirabu’s eyes widened. He knew Semi’s voice was good from all the humming he did but what he heard was angelic.<br/>
“Come as you are to me. Don’t need apologies. Know that you are worthy. I’ll take your bad days with your good. Walk through the storm, I would. I do it all because I love you. I love you.”<br/>
Semi opens his eyes for the first time since he started singing to see his boyfriend practically glowing with happiness, giving him the encouragement to continue.<br/>
“Unconditional, unconditionally. I will love you unconditionally. There is no fear now. Let go and just be free. I will love you unconditionally.”<br/>
Semi keeps playing but the singing has stopped. He was right in regards to the guitar being broken not doing any favours for the sound but none the less Shirabu couldn’t think of anything he’d rather listen to more.<br/>
Semi stops playing and stares and quizzically at his boyfriend.<br/>
“Like I said I haven’t finished the words bu-“<br/>
Shirabu throws himself at Semi, who is only just able to get the guitar out of the way in time.<br/>
“It was beautiful. I loved it.”<br/>
“I’m so glad.” Semi said as he wrapped his arms around Shirabu and adjusting so they were comfortably cuddling on the couch.</p><p>                                                                                                          ----------------------------------</p><p>The supplies lasted them another week and now Semi was going out on a supply run alone while Shirabu continues to try and fix the radio.<br/>
“You should really let me come. I can help.” Shirabu pleaded.<br/>
“No. You should stay here until your scar has healed.”<br/>
“It has healed.” Shirabu groaned.<br/>
“Nope.” Semi says patting Shirabu’s head as he gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m not letting you leave as long as there’s still a scab present.”<br/>
“Are you sure you can go alone?” Shirabu asks, worry evident on his face. “We can just live off frozen berries till my leg gets better.”<br/>
“Those are very rare. We’d be lucky to find ten.” Semi says chuckling “Don’t worry. I’ll be quick.”<br/>
“Just make sure you come back alive ok?” Shirabu says softly as he wraps a scarf around Semi’s neck.<br/>
“I promise.”<br/>
“And if you don’t, I will find you and murder you.” Shirabu says with serious eyes but as Semi laughs his eyes soften.<br/>
“I’ll keep that in mind.”<br/>
Shirabu watched as Semi left. He watched Semi’s silhouette fade until he could no longer see the boy he loved and decided to go back inside. Trying to keep himself busy was no easy task. Shirabu tried cleaning, reading, even fixing the radio but the more time that passed the more anxious Shirabu became.<br/>
Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours and still Semi hadn’t returned. Shirabu was frustrated trying to fix the radio when the door opened and he breathed a sigh of relief for that meant Semi was home.<br/>
Safe.<br/>
Shirabu walked out of the bedroom exited to greet his boyfriend but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.<br/>
“Kenjiro?”<br/>
“E- Eita?”<br/>
At this point Shirabu was sure his senses were messing with him, that he’s had one to many sleepless nights and that what was standing in front of him wasn’t real.<br/>
Semi was leaning against the door frame clutching his body, blood stains all over his ripped clothes and a very clear bite mark on his left leg. Shirabu drops the radio in shock, weeks’ worth of work destroyed just like that.<br/>
“I’m so sorry.” Is all Semi could get out, tears rolling down his cheeks.<br/>
Shirabu’s breathing quickens, he can’t breathe as he feels his legs about to give in.<br/>
Semi’s been bit.<br/>
“I killed as many as possible and there’s three bags of food. It should last you the whole winter.” Semi says pointing to the bags as he limps towards Shirabu who’s frozen in place.<br/>
“Tell me your lying, because this isn’t funny.” Shirabu says looking down, a sob escaping his lips. “You probably just scratched yourself on a piece of metal or something… Right?”<br/>
Silence<br/>
“Right?” Shirabu pleads.<br/>
“I’m sorry.”<br/>
Shirabu shuts his eyes. Surely the world isn’t cruel enough to take away the one thing, the one person keeping him alive. He only looks up when he feels a thumb stroke his cheek.<br/>
“I just had to see you one last time.” Semi says eyes glossy.<br/>
“Please. Please don’t say it like that.” Shirabu says taking Semi’s trembling hands into his own. “I can run to the nearby hospital; they might have some stuff that can help you.”<br/>
Semi brings their intertwined hands toward his face and places a soft kiss on Shirabu’s knuckle.<br/>
“Kenji, you know that isn’t possible.”<br/>
“Please don’t leave me.” Shirabu pleaded. It was probably the quietest he’s ever spoken but Semi hears him all the same.<br/>
“If I could stay you know I would.” Semi says bringing his hand to his belt. “But- “ Semi says taking out his gun and placing it in Shirabu’s shaking hands<br/>
“No. I- I can’t. I- I won’t!” Shirabu stutters pushing the gun back towards Semi. “You will have to kill me too.”<br/>
Shirabu was ready to let it all go. He’d lost everything. His family, his friends and now the love of his life. He’s not prepared to lose Semi. He can’t lose Semi.<br/>
“You know I can’t do that.” Semi says making Shirabu grip the gun once more.<br/>
Tears start blurring Shirabu’s vision but through it all he can still see Semi’s smile. He would have believed Semi’s face too if his hand weren’t trembling. Semi doesn’t want to die but he’s being brave for his boyfriend.<br/>
“Stupid. Where did you even go?” Shirabu asks as his arms fall to his side.<br/>
“I had to take a little detour.” Semi said smiling as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. “I’d been planning it for a while.”<br/>
Semi opened the box towards Shirabu and inside was two plastic rings with an ‘S’ engraved into each one. They were simple cheap rings of no value but nonetheless they still manage to make Shirabu smile.<br/>
“At least I can keep this promise.”<br/>
“You’re an idiot Semi Eita.” Shirabu says wiping at his tears.<br/>
“But I’m your idiot.” Semi says softly as he places one of the rings onto Shirabu’s finger. “Forever.” As he slips the other one onto his own. “Look we are matching.”<br/>
Shirabu can’t help but cry all over again.<br/>
“Hey, hey its ok.” Semi whispers wiping at the new tears on Shirabu’s face. “You will be okay.”<br/>
Semi pulls Shirabu into his chest and starts humming the same tune he always did. The one Shirabu would hear in the bedroom, the kitchen the garden. The one that matched Semi’s song. It was their tune.<br/>
It took a few minutes but Shirabu finally calmed down.<br/>
“Are you ok now? Can you please smile for me? I don’t like seeing you sad.”<br/>
Shirabu forces a smile.<br/>
“See, you’re so beautiful when you smile.” Semi says bringing his hand back up to Shirabu’s cheek, Shirabu’s following on top of Semi’s.<br/>
“At least we were technically able to get married.” Semi’s voice now so quiet he can barely be heard.<br/>
Semi starts giving Shirabu little kisses all over his face. On his cheeks, forehead, nose and finally one last peck on his lips. Their last kiss. Semi then lays his head on Shirabu’s shoulder and closes his eyes savoring their last moments together.<br/>
“So, do you expect me to shoot you now? Especially after all this.”<br/>
“Please Shira, let me die human. Let me die in your arms, not the walkers.” Semi whispers positioning the gun so it’s now aiming directly between his eyes.<br/>
Shirabu can feel himself shaking and the tears welling up in his eyes once more. He shakes his head as his arms sink with his body.<br/>
“Shira, I need you to understand that I was a dead man walking as soon as I was bitten.” He says lifting Shirabu back up to face him. “You would be setting me free.”<br/>
“Is this r- really what you w- want?”<br/>
Semi nods and Shirabu accepts this fate as Semi wraps his arms around him to ease the sadness.<br/>
“You will be alright. I know you will.”<br/>
“Mmm.” Is all Shirabu can muster as he nuzzles his head into Semi’s neck, hands still dangling at his side and eyes still watering.<br/>
“Kenjiro. Promise me you’ll survive.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
“Promise you won’t do anything stupid.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Promise you will find that house we always dreamed of. The one by the beach.” Semi says unwrapping his scarf from his neck and placing it around Shirabu. “Maybe you will even find a dog, you’ll definitely make new friends.”<br/>
Silence<br/>
“Do you promise me?”<br/>
Silence<br/>
“Kenjiro?”<br/>
“I- I promise.”<br/>
Semi gives him one last smile as he backs away and Shirabu raises his hands. The gun feels heavy in his hands but nothing could ever be heavier than the feeling of knowing you killed the love of your life.<br/>
Semi is turning. Its evident in the grey patches on his once clear skin and his eyes which are now a murky grey, no longer the beautiful brown that he loved to see sparkle in the sun.<br/>
Shirabu watches as Semi kisses his ring and takes a step back.<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
“I love you too.”<br/>
A loud bang engulfs the room followed by a thud.<br/>
Shirabu no longer has the strength to hold himself up as he collapses, tears now rapidly flowing down his face as he stares at his boyfriend’s dead body. He can’t move so he stays there, crying on the ground next to Semi’s body for what feels like a life time, only managing the strength to get up and stop crying after about an hour.<br/>
He makes his way outside to a spot in their garden he never thought he would have to use at all let alone so soon. The place he and Semi had deemed the part of the garden most fit for a grave around a year ago. </p><p>                                                                                                      ----------------------------------</p><p>Flashback<br/>
“Shira.” Semi hums looking over to Shirabu who was approaching from the kitchen with tea. “Have you ever thought about what would happen if one of us was do die in the near future.”<br/>
“No, because that’s not happening.” Shirabu snaps, tears starting to form in his eyes and voice softening. “Right?”<br/>
“Of course not, it was just a what if… I just, I think I would feel better if we had some sort of plan. It doesn’t have to be much I just want to know that you would be safe without me.”<br/>
“O- ok then.” Shirabu whispers staring at his tea as if he was in a trance.<br/>
Semi snaked his arms around Shirabu’s waist as he moved to sit behind him, nuzzling his head into Shirabu’s neck.<br/>
“I’m not going anywhere. It’s just in case.”<br/>
Shirabu responded by turning to give Semi a kiss on his head and placing his own hands over Semi’s after putting his tea on the coffee table.<br/>
“I guess I have a request then.” Shirabu said, peeking Semi’s interest as he raises his head out from Shirabu’s neck. “Where the flowers are in the garden. The ones that grew from the seeds we found on a supply run. If possible I think I would like to be buried there…“ Shirabu paused “if, I was to die.”<br/>
“Then so do I.” Semi said almost to joyously for Shirabu’s liking.<br/>
“I just think it’s quite pretty and its practical t-”<br/>
“Not as pretty as you.” Semi chimes in, Shirabu lifting his head for the first time in a while to turn around and give his boyfriend a light smack.<br/>
Semi notices that Shirabu’s eyes are still glossy so he squeezes him tighter and whispers in his ear.<br/>
“I promise I won’t leave you.”<br/>
“I promise too.”<br/>
End of flashback.</p><p>                                                                                                         ----------------------------------</p><p>Shirabu is now standing at Semi’s grave crying once more, realization hitting that he really will never see his husband again.<br/>
“Eita y- you promised me. You promised you wouldn’t leave me!” Shirabu screams out. “What am I supposed to do without you.”<br/>
Shirabu reaches into his pocket for the seeds he found on a supply run that they decided to keep and plant if the situation ever arose. He threw them over the newly dug up soil and covered them with what remained, only watering them a little as it was still winter and he didn’t want to drown them.<br/>
A few months had passed, it’s now Spring and Shirabu has run out of supplies for the first time since being alone though before heading off he makes his way out into the garden.<br/>
“Hey Semi. I miss you.” He says softly, twirling the ring on his finger. “I’ve got to go on a supply run but I’ll be back ok, don’t worry. I will be back.”<br/>
A singular tear makes its way down Shirabu’s cheek as he stares at the deep red carnations growing at Semi’s grave with a smile on his face before turning around.<br/>
“I will always love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dark red carnations typically mean deep love and affection.</p><p>The song is Unconditionally by Katy Perry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>